


Opposites

by holmes_wilson11



Series: Dr. Reid [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Co-workers, Denial of Feelings, Drabble, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Games, Hate to Love, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Latin Grammar, Love Confessions, Mind Games, Oblivious Spencer Reid, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmes_wilson11/pseuds/holmes_wilson11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small drabble about Spencer Reid and his colleague clashing in personalities, until one gives in and accepts what they've felt from the very beginning.  </p>
<p>I know its weird and hard to understand. Theres a lot of implications. </p>
<p>~Set around season 3-4~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposites

She was the complete opposite of him in every way, yet they were the same. 

He stood for statistics, she stood for solid facts. He had 15 packets of sugar in his coffee, she had 15 in her tea. He wore Converses on his feet and she wore Vans. 

It was infuriating for him. He got on just fine before she joined the BAU. He did not need her second guessing every single thing he said. 

Yet before they knew one other properly, there was something there. They were both shy, reserved and awkward people.

She was as sweet as his morning coffee to everyone, but to him she was as rotten as his teeth would be if he didn’t cut down on the sweetness. He was addicted. How could be fight back now? 

On more occasions then one they would argue with the other, about anything and everything. Their team mates had begged them to just zip it, they never did. Their boss insisted that it was a good kind of banter, one that would only make the team stronger. 

She had more self-control then him, which angered him further. She could start her little game as easy as should could retract it, leaving him looking like the bad one. 

She was intoxicating, her game was endless and she had him in the palm of her hand from the minute she walked in. He couldn’t back down, he never would, he was that type of person. 

Yet there seemed to be a complication, a glitch in her system. She would have called her best friend who happened to be a techie... but then she’d have to admit it, to not only herself but too another person. 

It was too late to be taken out, the seed was planted. She was replaying it over and over, trying to find out where she’d messed up within the whole thing. 

At work her mind was constantly preoccupied with her little problem. She was lost in a wave of somewhat calming hazel and found again with the voice of an angel. 

He noticed her absence. It wasn’t just a day either, it was weeks. What was so consuming that she’d given up on him? On their little game. 

Time seemed to fly by to him when there was no play laced in with work, it was fast in a slow boring way. There was suddenly no resistance from her anymore, things were finally back to normal for him. It felt, strange though. 

They were on their way home. It was a long week, everyone was exhausted. Her head rested against the padded seat, body relaxing fully. He’d been rambling on about some study that showed some amount of blah blah blah. 

That was then he heard the most beautiful words out of her mouth. Something more magical then magic itself. 

“You’re right Spencer.”

Had he just won the game? Was that it? If it was done, why didn’t it feel like it? Why did he feel so… disappointed? 

He had to question her. Against all his morals, the words rolled of his tongue like they were always there. 

“What? I don’t understand.” 

She’d done her studies. She knew he’d understand it. There was an internal battle with her heart and head. If she was going to get anywhere with this, now was her chance. 

“Spencer, et vicit. vere caecus amor est.”

He did understand. Loud and clear. Root language of all, Latin. In a direct translation she spoke, 

Spencer, you won. Love really is blind.

His heart pounded, faster then it’s ever done. He thought he was going to quite possibly have a heart attack. He couldn’t say that he didn’t feel the same because as much as he hated to admit, he did. Licking his now dry, cracked lips he replied, 

“et nolunt ultra caeca.” 

A smile erupted onto her features, capturing that moment in his head to remember later on. 

Then I don’t want to be blind anymore. 

What they both knew but refused to acknowledge was that a certain colleague was fluent in Latin and happen to know every word they spoke to one another. She would certainly be having a word with that someone, later on...


End file.
